


You Make Me Fearless

by wherepeoplearestars



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, taekook, taekook au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherepeoplearestars/pseuds/wherepeoplearestars
Summary: Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook went out for a ride around the city to take shots for their Life Goes On MV. Everything was going smoothly and peacefully. But what happens when one of them decides to be brave enough and take one step closer?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, KookV - Relationship, taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	You Make Me Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a taekook au but is inspired by real life situations. This isn't real and it NEVER happened. It is purely from my imagination. :)
> 
> P.S. This is a song fic based on Taylor Swift's Fearless. Please listen to the song while (or before/after) reading for the full experience.

The dorm was unusually quiet.

No cameras in sight. The staff was nowhere to be found. It seemed like it's going to be one of those blessedly peaceful days.

They've had a lot of those since the pandemic began. Jungkook had to admit that despite missing the stage and the fans, he also enjoyed these little pockets of peace.

He sighed contentedly as he burrowed further into the sofa, completely engrossed in his mobile game. His foot twitching to match the music that boomed in his Galaxy buds.

Yes, it was a completely peaceful-

"Jungkook-ah!" boomed a voice as familiar as his own. 

Well, so much for his pocket of peace. He was tempted not to reply. A secret smirk played across his handsome face.

"Jungkookie…" came the voice but much closer this time. He should've known not to look up, but he did and his eyes focused on Taehyung's neck. The world seemed upside down from where he was lounging.

Taehyung was crouching behind the sofa and was leaning towards Jungkook's head hoping to get his attention.

He gulped and tried to catch his breath.

Tae caught JK's intake of breath and the slight widening of his eyes. He was proud of himself to have elicited such a magnificent reaction.

He gently took out one of Jungkook's Galaxy buds and stood up.

"What?" Jungkook asked pretending to act disgruntled.

"Let's go for a ride. And bring your camera with you." Tae said as he started to walk away.

"Eh?" 

The only reply he got was a wave of his hand.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Jungkook didn't need a lot of time to change. He was ready to go and only needed to grab his camera.

Despite the disruption of his peace, he was happy. Glad that Taehyung is finally himself again. 

Not that he wasn't before. It's just that, a few months ago, Tae seemed to withdraw from the members. He seemed to cave in and he shut everyone out. 

Jungkook has never been more devastated. Never been more scared.

He really thought they'd lose him somehow. And so they all tried to cheer him up. To remind him that they were there with him. 

And then, he cannot pinpoint when it was exactly, something shifted.

Slowly Taehyung started coming alive again. He started becoming animated. Joking around the dorm, during practice, and while doing their schedules.

That's when Jungkook was finally able to breathe again.

"Earth to Jungkookie," Taehyung said with a playful flick on his forehead.

His eyes focused on Tae and he can't help the grin that was spreading across his face. 

"Hurry up, will you?" Tae pretended to be exasperated. Rolling his eyes as if to emphasize his impatience.

"Come on, I'm ready," Jungkook said, pushing Tae towards the door. 

He swore to do everything in his power to never lose him to that darkness again.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Where to?" Jungkook asked as he fastened his seatbelt on the passenger seat. 

"Anywhere. Everywhere" Taehyung responded nonchalantly as he started to back up the driveway.

And before they knew it, they were on the road. Their shared playlist filling the car.

"Didn't you say you wanted to take a few shots for the MV?" Tae asked still concentrating on the road. 

"Ah! I wanted to take city shots with fewer people." Jungkook said, fiddling with his camera so he can shoot whenever he needed to. "You know, show the contrast between before and now." He continued.

Tae simply nodded. He knew exactly where they needed to go. The roads were mostly empty. There was a strict quarantine restrictions in the city of Seoul at the moment so there were far fewer people and cars.

It made driving around less stressful. More like going on a road trip.

Jungkook was busy taking shots of the road, of the tunnel, of the arena. He was in his element.

And so they didn't feel the need to fill the silence with conversation. When he was done, Jungkook looked out the window and longing filled his chest. He missed being on the road and on tour. He missed seeing their fans and having fun during concerts. It was tiring, but it was also very fulfilling.

He turned towards Tae to voice out his thoughts but was suddenly struck by how beautiful he looked at the moment. 

His breath caught. Words failed him.

He's always been handsome. But now, even more so. With the light hitting his face just right. He wanted to capture the moment forever. And remember it.

"V-hyung wait," Jungkook said as he scrambled to point his camera towards him. "Slow down a bit, I want to get your profile in this shot."

"Really?" Tae said playfully arching his brows. 

"Aaahh V-shi! Still number one most handsome man." Jungkook teased. Tae giggled. 

"Okay, I got it," JK said, putting away the camera again.

Taehyung still had a smile on his face as he concentrated on the road again. Being with Jungkook has always been easy. His heart and mind were at ease whenever they're together. Even when he was going through such a rough time the past few months. 

Jungkook would simply sit beside him. He didn't even have to talk, he just sat there. And that was enough.

Sometimes, he would run his hands along his back, sending shivers down his spine. He lived for those moments. Those simple gestures helped him stay grounded. 

He was forever grateful for the members because they never gave up on him. They never stopped reaching out and always tried to include him even when he was shutting down. And he loved them even more for that.

But Jungkook was special. He has always been special to him. 

Tae took the chance to glance at him, sitting on the passenger seat. Jungkook was looking out the window lost in his own thoughts. Then he watched him run his hands through his hair.

Tae felt a twist in his stomach. He wanted to reach out and… kiss him. 

He immediately shifted his attention to the road, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

Jungkook felt a shift in the air. He glanced at Tae and saw that he looked ill. JK was suddenly worried, his head tilting to the side he asked, "Is something wrong Taehyungie hyung?"

"Nothing," Tae replied with a little squeak in his voice. 

"Are you sure?" he asked again, reaching out towards his neck and gave it a soft massage.

Taehyung gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as the twist of desire deepened in his stomach.

"Maybe I should drive us on the way back," JK said, adjusting his position on his seat. 

Tae turned his attention towards him and smirked, "Whoa, my Jungkookie's become so reliable."

Jungkook blinked. 

My Jungkookie. My. My. Mine.

The words echoed in his mind and he so wanted it to be true. 

I want to be yours. Truly. The thought came unbidden in his mind. He cleared his throat, hoping it'll clear his mind too. 

"Oh, it's raining." Tae suddenly commented which brought Jungkook back to reality. 

"We should head home then," JK suggested.

Tae turned to him with his wide boxy smile. The smile he loved so much. "I have a better idea."

Jungkook groaned. "Your ideas always get us into trouble" he complained without much heart into it.

"What you say, partner in crime?" Tae challenged.

"If you must" Jungkook replied with a resigned sigh. But the truth was, he was down for whatever Taehyung had in mind. Always.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes later, Taehyung parked the car in a secluded area near the river. 

He threw Jungkook a half-smile before going out of the car. 

"Hyung!" JK called out as he tried to grab him before he closed the door. 

What is he up to now? He thought. Outside, Tae started dancing his signature dance. Completely lost yet looking so happy. Jungkook giggled and with a sigh, he went out of the car too.

"We're going to be in so much trouble! It's raining!" he said, yet he trudged towards him. 

"Dance with me Jungkookie" Tae teased. Jungkook smiled his favorite bunny smile. 

"People might see." He said. Tae just shrugged. But as the rain poured down, gently soaking Jungkook's hair and shirt, Tae was suddenly gripped by the sudden need to be closer. 

And so he closed the gap between them in two easy strides. Jungkook's eyes widened at their closeness.

"Jungkook-ah," Tae whispered, his voice deeper, huskier. It sent a shiver throughout Jungkook's body. 

And as he stepped even closer, he filled Jungkook's view. At that moment, he became his world.

Tae gently cupped his face towards him, his other hand on his waist pulling him closer. 

Jungkook's heart pounded violently in his chest. The last time he felt this way was when he bungee jumped upside down years ago. And yet, this exhilaration and anticipation made Jungkook feel a little braver. 

"Kiss me," Jungkook said breathlessly. Tae sucked in a breath at his request, smiled, and leaned in.

It was their first kiss. And it was like fireworks were going off behind his eyes. A swirl of colors. His intoxicating scent filling his senses. Jungkook suddenly felt light-headed and so he grabbed Tae's sweater for balance.

After what felt like minutes, but was probably just a few seconds, Tae broke the kiss and giggled.

Jungkook looked at him fondly, a small, shy smile on his lips.

"I've always wanted to do that," Tae said, his boyish grin was back in full force.

Jungkook absentmindedly tucked his hair behind his ear. "Well, we could do it again."

Tae laughed. "Oh yes, for sure."

Jungkook grinned and looked around, "but maybe not out in the open."


End file.
